This invention pertains to X-ray apparatus and, in particular to apparatus that is adapted for angiography.
In angiography procedures it is frequently necessary to obtain X-ray views of the blood vessels in two different directions simultaneously such as in the postero-anterior (PA) direction and in the lateral direction, that is, substantially orthogonal to the PA direction. Apparatus which permits making AP and even postero-anterior (PA) views is presently available. Customarily, the apparatus may have an X-ray source mounted on an arm of a supporting gantry and one or more image receptors, such as an X-ray image intensifier and a rapid radiographic film changer, on another arm spaced from the X-ray source. The gantry provides for positioning the source and receptors at various angles with respect to a patient who is supported on a table between the source and receptors.
When a lateral view is to be taken with prior art apparatus, an X-ray source which is usually mounted overhead or being moved along three orthogonal axes, is positioned next to the patient for directing the X-ray beam to a floor-mounted rapid film changer. Thus, as is well known, the floor-mounted film changer and its associated electrical cables interferes with movements of the physician around the patient and it may also prevent positioning the source and receptor for PA views at certain desired angles relative to the patient.